I Can Be Your Superman
by Asand88
Summary: Clark and Lois are in Highschool together, clark is a .senior and Lois is a junior. They have been friends since they were little. Lois knows about his powers click to finish summary
1. Chapter 1

Title- I Can Be Your Superman  
Author- Ashley with help from D.D  
Rating- PG13   
Spoilers- I never really know soo beware!  
Disclaimer- I wish!  
Summary- In this story there never was a Clana...Clark and Lois go to high school together. Lois is younger then Clark. In the begining of this Lois tries to seduce Oliver, Oliver wants their relationship to go to the next level (sex) and Lois is confused as to what she do, so who does she turn to for help none other than,Clark Kent himself. But instead of advice she gets something else in return. I plan to try and place everyone from smallville in this fic in some way! Even the ones that were guest starring! Hope you like and feedback is much appreciated!  
I changed the title because I didnt like where it was going!

Chapter One

It was a brand new school year, and Lois was a junior this time around. She couldn't wait to start fresh again, this time it wasn't going to be like last year. She was going to get everything she wanted in life and no one was going to stand in her way. She was going to make Ollie notice her whether she had to stoop down to the slut level or not. But in her case she was!

Lois stood in front of her long ways mirror and took a step back to check herself out. She wore an extremely short skirt. Her skirt was a faded blue jeans color, the hem of her skirt was falling apart, the thread laded on her silky smooth golden tan legs. Lois was impressed with the way she looked.

As Lois adjusted her make up, she heard a car honk from out side her window. Lois ran over to it, opened it and stuck her head outside the window. When Lois looked out the window, she saw Clark in his blue 83 ford truck.

"Hey Clark, I'll be down in just one second!" Lois said smiling at him. Lois ran to her bed, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. Before she walked out of her room she looked at herself in the mirror just one last time. She fixed the straps of her boutique shirt and running her hand flat down her stomach, she said to herself, but very proudly..." Here we go gorgeous!"

At that she was outside within seconds.

Clark was in lust... what was she doing wearing that outfit. She was going to have every guy in school drooling over her. He was just lucky enough to be so close to her. Clark watched Lois as she ran around to the passenger side, her flip flops dragging her feet behind. She hopped in. She laughed at the look on his face and figured she must look amazing.

"Lois are you sure you want to leave wearing that... I mean we still have time, if you want to-"

"Please Smallville, what is it that I always say?" Lois looked at him with her big green eyes full of life.

"Regret nothing!" and with that Clark stepped on the gas with the force sending Lois jerking forward but Clark stopped her before her head hit the dash board.

"Geeze Smallville, if you didn't have super speed, I don't think we would still be good friends."

Chapter One part two

As Clark pulled up to the school, Chloe and Lana came running to his truck. Clark looked at Lois who was fixing her face and hair in the visor mirror. Clark chucked Life was great being a guy, not having to worry constantly about their make up or their hair and he wouldn't want it any other way.

As Clark opened the door to his truck he was mobbed by two girls wrapping their small arms around him, so tight that if he was human he would have been at a lost for breath. He hugged both Lana and Chloe back. They looked up at him with sparkling smiles on there faces.

"Ugh, Don't make me gag guys...all this lovely dovey crap is gonna make me puke." Lois placed her finger in her mouth as if she were making herself vomit.

"Come on Lo don't be jealous because women love me." Clark told her putting his arms around both girls necks.

"God Smallville, you're just so full of it... plus I am one girl who isn't all over you and wouldn't mind being all over someone else though." Lois gathered a smile together turning around to face them but walking backwards at the same time.

Chloe and Lana both left Clark's side to walk next to Lois who turned back around.

"Wait a second Lois are you telling us there is someone you're attracted to this year?" Chloe asked finding it funny that Lois had a new love interest in her life.

"Yeah Lois . . . why don't you let them know, who it is that you got oh so dressed up for today." Clark teased her about it, finding himself a little jealous that it wasn't him, but he just brushed it off.

Lana shooting daggers at Clark with her eyes, "Gosh, Clark, jealous much!"

All the girls laughed at him. Both Chloe and Lana gave Lois there full attention.

"Come on Lois the suspicion is killing me...I need to know who this poor fellow is." Chloe could never wait two seconds when it came to dirt.

Lois playfully hit Chloe on the shoulder. " OK his name is Oliver Queen as in the Quarterback, as in the hottest guy in high school."

"Oh no Lois you don't want that guy all he will do is play with your heart and then throw it the Dumpster out back."

"Thanks, Lana for the advice, but I don't think you should worry, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Besides, if he did do that then I will just have to make Clarkie here give him a beat down...I mean after I rip his throat out of course." Lois grabbed Clark and pulled him in for a hug. Waving good bye to both Lana and Chloe, they walked with their arms wrapped around each others waist and headed for homeroom.

Chloe grabbed Lana and pulled her in to whisper level, "I swear people could mistake them for a couple sometimes." Thinking they were out of hearing area, Clark cocked his neck and smiled at there comment, pulling Lois in tighter. 


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked towards the door to the classroom, Lois caught a glimpse of Oliver through the rectangle glass in the door. She suddenly panicked and pulled Clark to the side, where she had her back up against the wall. 

Clark came crashing down on her; their lips were only inches away from each others. They stood there staring at each other, body pressed against body. Clark broke the tension when his hand came up to remove a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Lois began to wiggle under him, not noticing the pleasure that she was causing Clark. She was only trying to get comfortable but the outfit she wore wasn't helping. Lois was rubbing pelvis against pelvis, when finally Clark's hands shot up to her shoulders, forcing Lois to stand still.

"Eww Smallville...no need to point the gun at me, I am not giving you my treasures so forget it!"

Clark rolled his eyes at her, she was such a pest. He backed up with his hands in the air, turned around to adjust himself and turned back around to find Lois running her hands through her hair, down her face and down the front of her shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.

Lois looked up at Clark, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she just figured she would find a game plan in home room, but it never crossed her mind that being a junior this year she would have seniors in the same class room.

"Clark I need you to be brutally honest with me... do I look ok or am I going to make a fool of myself?" Lois was worried that all the hard work she went through this morning was for nothing.

Clark looked her up and down, stopping in certain places and lingering for bit. When his eyes came to hers he didn't even think twice before coming out with it and just saying,"You look better then any girl in there, Lo. Ollie would have to be a damn fool not to think the same."

Lois smiled. Her teeth coming in to play.

"Thanks Smallville...I really needed that." Lois turned from him and walked in to the classroom.

"Yeah anytime...that's what I am here for anyways." Clark was dumb founded that she thought he was telling her that because they were friends...If she only knew.

Chapter two  
part two

Clark and Lois took a seats next to each other and just as Lois was about to ask Clark something, the teacher came in. She wore a long black skirt and a long sleeve shirt. Lois couldn't help but think to herself, why did women who were teachers always wear the same get up? The teacher began taking roll call and passing out their schedules. Lois and Clark recieved theirs, looked at them and passing it to one another.

"Hey we got the same classes...what a coincidence!" Lois said to Clark handing him back his schedule.

"I guess that's because we signed up for the same classes, Lois ." Clark smiled at her.

Oliver came over to Clark and Lois, Sitting on Clark's desk staring at Lois.  
All Lois could do was smile. she could tell he was checking her out! And she loved it!

Never taking his eyes off of Lois, "So Kent what is a guy like you doing with a girl like this?"  
Lois' eyes widened at thought that Clark and her where an item.

"Ha, yeah right... me and Clark, uh I don't think so...fat chance on that one." Lois looked at Oliver and then back to Clark. She saw he had a hurt expression on his face.

"I mean...yeah we're item have been since this summer." Lois said, grasping Clark's hand in hers.

As her words went in one ear and out the other of Clarks, it finally hit him what she said. Taking his eyes off the craving on the desk, he glanced at Lois and saw her wink at him.

And without even getting a chance to say anything, the bell rang indicating people to start heading to first period.

"Saved by the bell!" Oliver said and then headed towards his class.

When everyone was out of the class, Lois and Clark were the only ones left in the class room and lois saw.  
Clark was giving her a death stare.

"What the hell was that all about?" Clark demanded answers.

"What I read it in a magazine once and they said that it worked." Lois didn't know what else to say . . . she was just as surprised at what had just happened.

"What magazine...the 'How to lose your best friend in 3 seconds' one."

Lois looked around and then put her head down looking at her black nail polish on her toes and said, "No I read it in the cosmopolitan one."

Clark made and airy sound and scuffed to the door Lois following behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Chloe I'll call you tonight, see you guys later." Lois waved to both Lana and Chloe with a big gaping smile on her face. She was walking side by side with Clark and once they reached his truck,Lois ran in front of Clark, placing her hands on his chest, stopping him from getting in.

"Look Smallville if you don't want to do this . . . now is your chance to back out."

"Okay, Lois I don't want to do this."

"What just like that Clark...your just gonna leave me hanging...just like that?"

Clark laughed at her. "Look Lois you want me to do this and that is the ONLY reason I am going ahead with it!"

"Yeah, but Clark... I just want you to know that WE are going to do it and I won't put up with you backing out at last minute, OK?"

Clark stood there surprised that she really wanted this.

"Understand?"

"Yeah perfectly clear!"

Clark reached around her to the door handle on his truck; he saw Lois' eyes catch something. From out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver staring at them.

Before he could move to look back at Lois, she reached up, grasping his face in her hands and crashing her lips on his. Clark's eyes shot open in shock, holding his arms up in protest but before he could push her away, Lois deepened the kiss.

And with that Clark was lost in the moment, letting his body think it was real. Clark's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. His hand came around her neck; tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss and he slowly but sensuously slipped his tongue into her mouth searching for its partner.

Lois moaned into Clark's mouth, Clark moved the kisses down her face then to her neck where he sucked and nibbled.

Lois' eyes came open since the first time their lips met, she looked around for Oliver and when she spotted him, he was stomping off to his Ferrari, like a little preschooler who didn't get their way.

Lois pushed Clark off her causing him to moan in withdrawal. Suddenly Clark's mind came back to reality, the reality that they were just 'pretending'.

Lois playfully punched Clark in the arm, "Great job Smallville . . . who would think that you could pull that off in the heat of the moment?"

Lois skipped her way to the passenger side of the door.

Clark groaned at her for being so stupid.

"Why oh, why, did I agree to do this with her?" He thought to himself, as he climbed into the truck and drove off. 

As they pulled up to the Kent farm Clark turned the ignition off and turned to Lois.

"Look, Smallville I know what you're thinking. And if I am right, then don't even go there. Like I said before, there is no way your getting out of this. It has already begun and you can't back out now!" Lois said, staring him down.

Clark didn't want to do this, and she knew it. But she was right, he couldn't just back out now.

"Lois I wasn't thinking that. I know that I can't just walk away now... it is just that I want to tell you something before we take this any further."

Lois had a look of relief on her face, she was happy that he didn't want to back out anymore.  
Clark wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth about his feelings for her...what if she got disgusted and didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't think that he could live without her in his life. And with just the thought of living a life with no Lois he decided not to tell her.

Lois stared at Clark . . . wondering what he was thinking and if it was about her. She wasn't sure what he had to tell her but she needed to know.

"Clark are you gonna tell me . . . or what?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know, that you owe me big time!"

Lois laughed," Clark you already told me that and I know I owe you a huge favor for doing this for me."

Clark grabbed her hand, pulling her onto him, "Good because I want my favor . . . now!"

He rushed her out of the truck; once they were standing there Clark picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her around his neck and in a blink of an eye; they were standing in the middle of a sandy beach.

Lois took in her surroundings.

"Lois I want you, for my favor, to go to the beach with me...just the two of us."

"What, Smallville that isn't really a favor if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't done yet, I also want you to go a whole school day with out calling me your little pet names." He said smirking at her.

"Clark that is the easiest favor anyone has ever asked me to do."

"So are we on?" he asked, extending his hand out to her.

Lois glared into space for a minute and turned back to him grasped his hand in hers and shook it. When they shook hands, they felt a tingle run down their spines.Part two

Lois and Clark sat talking on the cocoa beach of Florida watching the sunset.

"Tell me something about you, Lois."

"Like what, you already know everything there is to know about me."

"I don't know...umm, tell me your favorite color."

"That is an easy one Smallville. My favorite color is green."

Lois kicked of her sandals and bent down to pick them up. She began walking along the beach, feeling the wet sand between her toes.

"Ok, my turn...How did you know, you could trust me with your secret?" Lois asked curiously.

Clark search for answer and when he found one, " well it would probably have to be the day you told me that you thought 'a secret was just a loop hole in the thou shall not lie flaw. I figured you were right and then a week later I told you."

Clark placed Lois' hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Lois couldn't control her smile.

Clark turned to Lois and asked, "what was your first thoughts about me?"

"I don't remember, Clark, I was seven then."

Lois remembered the first things she said about him, she just didn't feel like sharing it with him.

"What about you Clark, what did you think about me?"

"Well let me see . . . I remember thinking that you looked like angel. HA! I even remember asking my mom if you were."

Lois shifted her feet in the sand.

"What do you think about me now?"

Clark wasn't sure were she was taking this conversation, but figured he would just go with it.

"I think that you still look like angel, and a very sophisticated young woman who would do anything for her loved ones. And of course that you're a cocky sarcastic brat who gets everything she wants in life."

Lois smiled at the last part, she knew he was right.

"Clark I lied ... about not remembering. I remember what I said, just not what I thought.

That part was probably true, Lois never really thought about what she was going to say before she says it.

"I remember Lana and Chloe were there. Chloe asked me what I was looking at...and I told her 'my future husband...My superman.' "

Clark stopped in his tracks. Lois had a single tear running down her face. Clark tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him. His right hand came up and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Lois why are you crying?"

Lois laughed.

"That was the day at lunch; Lex stole my peanut butter sandwich and threw it in the trash. And that was when you came up and gave me your Bologna sandwich."

Clark laughed; he couldn't believe that she remembered all that. He even remembered what he said to Lex the same day.

"I told him that if I ever caught him picking on you, Lana or Chloe again I was going to kick his fifth grade bald butt, all the way to the moon."

"No you didn't!" Lois chuckled, holding onto Clark's hand tightly.

Clark rubbed his temple with his index finger.

"Yeah I did. And Lois if you only let me, I can be your superman." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Lois kept thinking about what Clark said the other night at the beach. What did he mean 'if I only let him he could be my superman.' Was he trying to tell her something and if he was then what?

Lana came up behind Lois who was cleaning out her locker. She leaned up against them.

"Hey, Lois! What are you up to?" Lana questioned her.

Lois looked to Lana who was examining her every move.

"Geeze Lana whats with the investigation are you going to arrest me?"

"There's no need to jump down my throat, lois. I was just asking a question. It is not like I was taking over your territory."

Lana started to wonder what was up with Lois she had been acting weird all day.

"Which brings me to my next question. How is it going with the whole Ollie thing?"

Lois closed her locker door and started walking to the cafeteria, where Chloe awaited them.

"I don't know...I think I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Lois and Lana found the table that Chloe was waiting for them at, and sat down.

"What are you talking about? What happened to the Lois Lane who always said to 'live life to it's fullest and regret nothing afterwords?'"

Lois leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"Well I think I just got the sneak peak to hell."

Chloe and Lana stared at Lois with a confused expression on there faces. Lois always referred to Love as hell.

"Why is that such a bad thing...Lois." Chloe told her.

Lois looked at the both of them, as if they were aliens.

"Yeah Lois, love is natural thing and you shouldn't go about it like that." Lana said, smiling.

"Lana would know she was in love with some one new almost every day." Lois thought to herself.

"So Lois . . . who's the lucky guy?" Just as Chloe finished her question Clark appeared behind them. Stopping in the middle of Chloe and Lana who were hiding Lois.

Clark looked around for a minute and when he caught sight of Oliver he reached between the two girls, grabbed Lois by the hand, making her stand face to face with him. Then he kissed her with such passion, Lois's knees melted into water.

Lois could only imagine the Look on there faces. Clark began to release Lois from his hold.

As Lois' feet touched the ground she turned around to see the look on Chloe and Lana face.  
They both stared at them with big gapping holes on their face.

Lois' hands came out to them as if she were expecting a hug," Surprise!" Was all that she could say.

Part Two

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did you just see that too, Lana?" Chloe asked turning to Lana.

Lana rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And when she saw that she really wasn't, "Yeah I guess I did...wonder what is going on?" Lana cocked her head to one side to see Clark and Lois staring at each other with giant smiles on one another's face.

"Well . . . as much as I love to sit and question my thoughts, I just need to know one thing."

Clark took his gaze off of Lois and placed it on Chloe who was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"what just happened here...I mean with the whole sucking each others face. That's not something you see everyday."

Lana butted in with her two cents," Yeah and we live in Smallville, home of the meteor freaks...I mean take Clark here for example, Not the normal guy."

Chloe shot a look at Lana and smack her finger down that was pointing to Clark.

"We get the point...Lana!"

Lana quickly turned to Chloe. "What I was just stating a fact...I am on your side remember?"

"Yeah like that some how negates the fact that I wasn't even talking about clark..." Chloe bent down to Lana and whispered in her ear. "being...special."

Lana wasn't the smartest person in school she was too busy making out with some guy in back of the gym or practicing her cheers.

"OH! I totally...don't understand."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Clark and Lois and burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?"

Chloe was hunched over, holding her stomach.

"Nothing...Lana. I guess you had to be there." Chloe snorted.

"Oh ok... so back to our subject."

Lois stood up and announced to them, "Well I thought a lot about it and figured why should I be moping around here waiting for Ollie, when I got my very own Small-"

Clark cut into Lois sentence, "Come on Lo don't tell me you forgot about are deal, already?"

Lois rolled her shoulders back and cocked her head to the left, "No way Clark I am just a little rusty... that name sticks on you."

Chloe was so lost. What deal were they talking about?

"OK stop right now! Lois are you trying to say, that you're over Oliver and just some how decided that Clark was the next best candidate?" Chloe was trying her best to understand them.

"Well I guess you could say that, but in the ways that Clark and I are only pretending." Lois said when an eager smile on.

"Oh I read that in a magazine once and they said it worked." Lana stood up pointing her finger in the air. "I've been meaning to try it but just haven't had the time."

"See...Clark I am not the only one who read that article." Lois directed her hand towards Lana, while she was looking Clark's way.

"You realized you just compared yourself to, Lana...Right?" Clark snickered at just the thought.

"Whatever!" Lois stomped her foot down just as the bell rang for gym.

"Come on girls we'll finish this conversation in the locker room."

Clark jumped at the thought of them getting undressed and talking about him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lois placed her right leg on the bench that was across from her locker. She ran her hands up and down it smoothing out the lotion that lay in the palm of her hand and repeated this action with the next leg. Placing both feet down on the cold tile floor, she slowly started to undo her shorts.

"So this sneak peek of yours...did it happen to involve a certain boy we all know by the name of...umm I don't know." Chloe was asking Lois as she undressed down to her bra and panties.

Lana started to jump up and down, in just a bra and pants, "its Clark . . . isn't it?"

Lois stripped her shorts off and threw them to the back of her locker next to the bottle of lotion. She turned around to where her friends where staring at her in anticipation, "What do you want me to say he has that affect on all girls...I mean look at you two." Lois smiled at them in realization that she most definitely was in love with him.

"Aw, Lo your glowing! I've never seen you like this before and I've known you since we were babies."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat at the fact that her best friend was dating her cousin and they were in love!

"Whoa, wait just one second...didn't you say you guys were pretending to date?" Chloe asked starting to feel like this wasn't going to have such a good outlook on it.

"Yes." Lois grabbed her gym shorts from out of the locker and pulled them around her hips.

"So you're only doing this to get with Oliver, but you really want Clark?" Chloe frowned in confusion.

"That's right." Lois said as she wrapped her arms around the back, unhooked her bra and quickly placed her blue sports bra over her firm breast.

"And does Clark know about your feelings for him?" Lana asked as she stood in front of Chloe who was still standing in her under garment and Lois who slipped her tight wife beater over head.

"Well not exactly... he still thinks we are doing this because of Ollie and that is the way I plan to keep  
it...Understand?" Lois said sternly, raising her eyebrows to the both of them.

"Not exactly, Lois. I just want to get one thing straight. Why don't you want him to know, that you are in love with him?" Chloe inquired frustrated.

Lois let out a sigh," well then it will just confuse things... and I like having Clark as my friend and I don't want to ruin it over some stupid thing like... the fact that I am totally and utterly in love with him!" Lois fell to the bench where she hunched her shoulders over.

Lana came over and sat next to her patting her on the back, "Aw . . . Lois it will be fine...I got over my little school girl crush with Clark in no time And so will you, so there is nothing to worry about."

Lois appeared from behind her hands, looking at Lana. Chloe quickly got dressed before she witnessed her very own up close and personal 'Cat fight'.

"Well girls... how about we worry about this another time and get out there before we are marked absent?"

Then they all began walking out the gym doors.

Part two

As Clark pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, Oliver came over and sat down next to him.

"So man, Lois is really into you huh?"

Clark turned to him with a questioning expression on his face. "Oh yeah I guess you could say that." Clark stated turning back to his locker, grabbing his basketball shorts out and placing them next to his white shirt. He started to undo his belt buckle, as he slowly slipped his pants off revealing his briefs.

"So does Lois know you have been in love with her since 2nd grade?" Oliver inquired smarmily.

Clark looked at him over his shoulder, "Was it that obvious?" He thought to himself.

"Come on Clark don't tell me that you didn't know that every one knows about your infatuation with her."

Clark wasn't sure what to think about Ollie's forth coming on the subject.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was just wondering what you are trying to get at." 

Oliver stood up, coming eye level to Clark. "Well I'm just saying, that you had to have told her . . . seeing that a girl like that wouldn't even give you a second look... unless she felt bad because you were in love with her."

Clark was getting upset, what if Oliver was right what if Lois wouldn't give him the time of day, what if she didn't feel the same way. Clark didn't want to trap Lois in a relationship that she didn't want to be in, but then again it wasn't even a real relationship to begin with.

Clark knew he had to get out of it before he ended up confessing his feelings for his beloved Lois and nothing would be the same after that.

"I am not in love with Lois we are just friends...best friends with benefits." Clark said with a slight evil smirk on his face.

"Come on Clark, don't act dumb. Don't act like you don't notice Lois staring at me from the corner of her eye when she kisses you, wishing that she was kissing me." Oliver said smirking at him.

Oliver was really pushing it, Clark was using every muscle in his body to not throw a punch his way. It didn't even occur to him that Lois probably was stealing glances at him. After all, they only ever kissed when Oliver was around.

Clark finished getting dressed and started for the door, turning back to Ollie, "You keep telling yourself, whatever you need to, to make yourself happy."

And at that Clark walked straight out the door leaving Oliver dazed and confused.

please please leave feedback I hate to beg!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Clark walked into the gymnasium, coming face to face with a very flushed Lois. Clark simply smiled at her with his famous Clark Kent smile.

Realizing why he was smiling, Lois' face began to burn from the redness on her cheeks. "Oh god Clark! It wasn't like we were touching each other as we talked about you!"

Clark laughed at the thought of her thinking he was smiling because of that.

"Come on Lois you know me better then that, it would be a miracle if you could live a day with out resorting to that side of your brain." Clark was moving closer to Lois so he could brush her hair out of her face when a lean figure walked up next to them.

"Hey Lois...Clark. Umm can I speak to you for a moment Lois?"

Lois' bright green eyes came into contact with Oliver and she nodded at his request. She stood waiting for him to go ahead with his conversation.

Oliver looked at her and then back to Clark who was standing there with his arms across his chest flexing his muscles. "Alone." Oliver simply stated, placing his hand on Lois' elbow and guiding her to a place where they could talk without being heard.

Clark wasn't worried about Oliver trying to turn her against him because he knew damn well, that Lois would never choose a boy she liked over a friend.

"Look Lois, this is pathetic!"

"What are you talking about Oliver?"

Oliver threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Come on Lois you know exactly what I'm talking about. You dating farm boy over there . . . just to get to me." Oliver said pointing a finger to his chest.

Lois looked over at Clark who was now standing over by Lana and Chloe talking to the both of them.

"Ha! You really think that low of me?" Lois asked Oliver as he stared down at her.

"Oh Lois don't play pretend with me. Using poor Kent like that . . . it just isn't right what you're doing to him...more importantly, what your making him go through."

Lois looked up at him, "What the hell are you ranting on about?"

"Okay, I should have guessed you guess you'd play that card with me?" He is in love with you...and has been since grammar school." Oliver spit it out as quickly as he possibly could.

Lois brought her gaze to Clark who was staring at her with his giant bug like eyes and it all came together now. 


	7. Chapter 7

All the pieces started to shift into place causing her brain to be frozen in time. All those memories of the times they were together, when she would get close to him, to close for his comfort, he would suddenly seem distant from her.

She was the most beautiful girl he ever set eyes on. She had it all, down to the smart ass attitude. He stood there in his white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts, he was staring at her like as if he had never in his whole life seen someone look so radiantly gorgeous.

She had her hair in her traditional pony tail, looking his way she brought her left hand to her neck where she caressed the side of it. Why had she never notice his love for her. Just the thought of him loving her the way she loved him made her heart do flip flops and it began to flutter in a fast pace. She could feel her blood start to boil. Her face turned red as she placed a shaky hand gracefully across her collarbone. Breaking her focus, Oliver calmly put a hand on her bony shoulder,

"I thought you knew...I am sorry."

Lois felt a tear fall from her eyes as she quickly wiped it away. She had a thing about showing her emotions. She hated to let people in, it just didn't feel natural to her. She rubbed her soggy hand down her shorts and looked Oliver in the eye,

"It isn't your fault...you were just being honest with me," She placed her hand on his sending waves of electric shock through out his entire body.

"And I appreciate that, it takes a lot of guts from someone to be honest...Trust me I should know."

Her hand left his as she pulled away, "If you will excuse me I have to go set things right."

And she walked toward a smiling Clark, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear," we are doing the break up...now." 

Slowly his hands ran down to her waist, squeezing, he pulled her off him. Standing there like a man who had just been struck by lightning...twice. It seemed almost impossible that she would be standing there so completely calm about this. It wasn't as easy for him as it was for her or at least that is what he thought.

His gaze seemed to burn right through her, piercing her heart. She placed her cold hands upon his muscular biceps; she seemed to look like she was about to break down. Holding him in his place, her eyes shined from the light that hit them. Her heart begged for his, wishing he would just hold her and tell her everything would be just fine. But that wasn't what her mind was telling her to do and she always did what her brain told her.

"Clark, we have to...Now is the perfect time." She whimpered into his ear as if she was a wounded dog.

"Time wasn't perfect...far from it." Clark thought to himself holding his gaze with hers.

He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to say what he has wanted to say to her all these years and before he could mumble the three measly words that was on the tip of his tongue, "Clark Kent and Oliver Queen!" A loud screech came from the personal fitness teacher, Mr. Dimid.

He looked over to where Ollie stood with all his jock friends. Then he placed his eyes on the man who just moments ago called his name. "Front and center Mr. Kent." Mr. Dimid was a rugged man who smelled of old goat cheese and who was personally not very patient.

Clark walked over to where the mat laid and stood beside Oliver. Oliver kept stealing glances at Lois and smiling at her.

The teacher's voice came into play, "Now you remember the basics, right you two?"

Oliver and Clark looked up at him and simply nodded their heads.

"Alright begin!" And the whistle began to blow.

They both stood there, their backs hunched over and their fingers cracking, their arms spared apart from their abdomen.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest, "Competitive wrestling...now that is my kind of thing." Chloe giggled. 


	8. Chapter 8

She stood still as if she was a card board box being used as a fort to five year olds. She felt one blow after the other and before she knew what happened, Clark had Ollie pinned to the maroon floor mat by his throat,thrusting his hand deep in to his Adm's apple.Oliver was gasping for breath feeling as if he was going to black out.

The coach had blew his whistle long before Lois had came rushing to Oliver's side, trying to push Clark off of him."You're hurting him,Clark!" She screamed as the entire football team was on Clark trying to get him to release his hold on Oliver. " He wont budge!" Yelled the strong lean runner back.

Lois was leaning over Clark, her scrawny hand pulling at his bold shoulder. He looked up at her getting lost in her paradise green eyes," Clark I need you...I want you...take me now!" He envisioned her saying to him as she started to breathe heavy, just the sight of her made him crumble underneath causing him to stubble back releasing his death grip on Oliver.

Looking over at Oliver limping away he wonder what had gotten into him. Why did he have a sudden feeling as if he wanted to break every bone in his body, he wanted to hear them crackle under the skin. He felt disgusted with himself, he only let himself go for a second and before he knew what he was doing he was lost in Lois' eyes...stumbling back before the mess he had made. He could have killed him.

Lois looked back over to where Clark was standing, but he was gone. She walked Oliver to the nurses office. She wasn't sure as to what was going on in Clark's head, but frankly as of right now she could have cared less. 


	9. Chapter 9

\It was long dirt gravel, the rocks popped from under her tires. Lois pulled up to the Kent's farm in her father's red convertible Sebring. With the twitch of her finger the ignition shut off, she climbed out off the leather interior slamming the door shut behind her.

She lightly brushed her hair past her shoulder. Removing her sunglasses revealing her dreamy green eyes. She flinched at the sun it was now five twenty three in the afternoon on Friday, where the sun still burned bright just as it was setting. She started for the door to yellow butter house with white trimming on the sides.

She knocked twice before someone answered the door. Staring up at the mid age woman with dried red hair. "Hey Mrs. K! Is Clark home?" She questioned Martha, looking past her to come into view with Jonathan." Hey there, dad!" Lois waved to Jonathan who when she was nine insisted on her calling him dad...for it felt like she was like one of his own. Martha insisted on the same thing, but after awhile Lois just didn't feel comfortable with anything other then; Mrs.K, Martha, or just plan Mar. Lois saw Martha as the mom she never really got to know, but unfortunately she didn't want to replace her so soon and after a while the names just kind of stuck with her.

Jonathan came to Martha's side, giving Lois a greeting smile. His finger pointed to the barn," He is up in the loft, sweetie. Are you going to be here for awhile?"

"Well...my dad is out of town for the weekend and left me some money for pizza, but I am more in the mood for Mrs. Kent's home made meals. I mean if that is OK with you, Mrs. K?" Lois looked up at Martha pleading with her.

"Lois you know you are always welcome to our home-" 

"Great! Thanks Mrs. K...because I really don't feel like being alone tonight!" Lois cut off Martha and turning on her heel running her way to the loft where Clark was.

Martha looked up at Jonathan," what just happened here?"

Jonathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to her," I'm not so sure, but I guess that is Lois for you."

Lois was tiptoeing her way up the stairs that lead to loft. Her breath catching in her throat as she came into view with an extremely muscular Clark. He was sleeping on the couch, his arms stretched across the arm of the sofa. His bare back made her legs turn to water, she wobbled her way to his side placing her across his back, she felt him clinch under her as if he was in pain. Realizing he really wasn't sleep she spoke a soft whisper, "Clark I know your are awake?" Her hand started to vibrate violently on his shoulder blade.

"Lois... Lois, I want you I've always wanted you... I love you so much." Clark began to whisper in a shaky voice as he shifted on the couch.

His face came into view, merrily inches from hers. She was wrong he was sleeping and having dreams about her. Her heart melted at the words that came from his lips, the lips of which she wished she could kiss just once more for real this time.

She couldn't hold it in it just came flying out before she had anytime to think about it," I love you too...Clark." And at that she leaned down placing her lips softly against his, kissing him ever so gently.

Lois stood back up and turned to leave him in peace, as she took her first step his words blinding her, " Lois?" and she tripped over her own feet, tumbling down the steps of the loft. 

Before she knew what was happening she was being cradled in his protective arms. The feeling of his naked chest pressing against her arm gave her the goosebumps. The way he wouldn't even say one word and just stare back with a smirk on his face made her want to melt into him entwining their bodies as one.

He placed her back on her trembling legs. " Lois you should try to be more careful next time...I cant always be there to save you."

"Please, smallville...like every girl in this world needs a superhero." Lois said as her body began to calm down.

He felt hurt by her words, he knew very well that Lois was capably of taking care of herself. "Why do you insist on treating me like a damsel in distress?"

Lois started pacing back and forth as she began to rant on, "It is you can't just go around saving people, Clark."

Back and forth she went she was obviously nervous about something.

"Lois."

"Sometimes people have to learn how to do things them self...Like saving themselves!"

"Lois." Clark was calling out to her but still no response.

"I just want to be able to save myself without being subjected to falling in love."

Just as she was about to say something else, Clark snapped gripping her arms tight holding her in front of him? "Lois!"

She was silent for once.

Holding her still, his thumb began to rub gentle circles around her elbow causing fire to burn in her eyes. "Did you just say fall in love?" He stood there waiting for her response.

"What did you expect? I am around you like 24/7 it was bound to happen sometime or another."

"I am just surprised that it didn't happen sooner, Lois I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you." His thumb still tracing her elbow.

"And now, Lo...I want you more then I ever did."

"Think Lois. About tomorrow and the next day and the next." Her mind was screaming to her.

She ignored the rational, sane side of her nature. Not tonight. She wasnt going to follow the rules tonight. This loving was long overdue and she need- oh, god, how she needed-- some release. She kissed him as if she'd never kissed a man before, as if she couldn't get enough of him.

Nor could she.

His lips claimed hers, and she kissed him back with a hunger that tore through her soul. Her arms wound around his neck, and his hands bunched her skirt over her hips, fingertips skimming, palms caressing, she had trouble drawing a breath, difficulty thinking.

She could only feel, and she gave herself willingly into the exciting, nerve-tingling sensations.

His unpracticed hands surround her breasts, thumbs skating over nipples. His mouth was hard against her own, his kiss urgent. Demanding. She didn't think of right or wrong, of what doubts the morning light would bring.

She just wanted him.

Now.

Her body screamed for release while her mind begged to forget, for just a few hours, the uncertainty of the future would come.

Tonight was theirs and she gave herself up to it, kissing him, running her fingers down the corded strength of his muscles, feeling the blood running through her veins heat with a deep, dusky wanting.

His mouth moved across her cheek and down her throat. Soft beard, smooth lips, and wet tongue brushed her skin. Deep within she ached; desire licking through her veins, causing a need so deep he was lost in it.

She let out a low moan as his hands scaled her ribs; fingertips teasing and touching, her nipples growing so tight they ached. He was stretched out over her, his legs pressed to hers, his erection hard and thick.

He kissed the circle of bones at her throat, laving the hollow, creating a heat that pounded through her brain, elevated her pulse, as he slid lower, arms surrounding her, hot breath whispering over her skin he'd made wet with his tongue.

"Love me, oh, please!" She thought as his mouth found one breast and he teased and toyed, his tongue, his lips, and teeth playing with her, tempting her, scraping her skin, causing her spine to arch and her fingers to sweep across the back of head, holding him tight and forcing him to suckle long and deep.

"Ooh," she whispered, wanting more, desire pounding deep inside- a real, living thing that demanded freedom. She ran her hands over the muscles of his abdomen; he was strong and hard, no doubt.

He tasted her, tongue flicking over her breast, one hand pulling her hips to his, his fingers hot against her spine, the tips brushing the bottom of her buttocks.

She squirmed in delicious agony.

"More...Give me more!" she thought to her self. 

Her fingertips slid down his flat abdomen, along the arrow of light hair that delved beneath the waistband of his faded, sexy jeans.

She opened the top button and slid her fingertips past the worn denim. His stomach muscles contracted. Giving her more access to the warmth emanating between his legs.

"Careful," he whispered, sucking in his breath. "Dangerous territory."

"It's all dangerous territory," she replied and tugged. The buttons of his Levi's opened in a quick series of pops and she felt the smooth hardness of his erection, her fingers light as she brushed against it.

His entire body stiffened as he swore and slammed his eyes shut. Strong fingers shackled her wrist. "Lois," he said his voice rough, "Maybe...we should think this through." He was breathing hard, his body straining, sweat slick and gleaming on his muscles.

"Why?"

"Because once we cross a certain line, there's no going back."

"You think I don't know this?" she asked, teasing, her breath hot as it blew across his bare chest. He let out a soft moan. She ran the fingers of her free hand up his sternum to touch one of his flat nipples. She kissed his abdomen, her lips wet.

"I'm trying to be noble here," he ground out.

"Duly noted."

He drew her up to him, held her face between his hands, and kissed her as if he never stops. His mouth was hungry and hard, his lips eager. The barriers down, she was letting him in.

With her help he kicked off his jeans. He didn't utter a single sound of protest as she touched his hips, trailed her fingers along his rock hard thighs, or when she cupped his butt.

His breathing audible, he moved slowly downwards, kissing her intimately between her breast, along her abdomen, and rimming her navel so exquisitely that she clutched the dirt ground in her curling fingers. His deft tongue and lips explored, while his hands kneaded as she writhed, sweating, panting, and feeling. Hot, wanton sensations rippled through her, as she wanted more...Oh dear god, so much more.

She parted her legs willingly for him, felt his ultimate caress as his tongue and lips tasted her, lapping, licking, causing her to moan in sheer, incredible torturous pleasure.

The first spasm hit her hard, jolting through her body, causing her toes to curl and her fingers to knot in the dirt. Again she rocketed, her body jerking. And again. Still he teased her, his fingers finding hidden spots, pleasuring her time and time again. 

Her mind spun, and when she was finally breathless, she stopped him, pulling him up to her, and kissed him. "Your turn," she whispered into his ear, and he moaned as she lowered herself slowly.

She ran her tongue and teeth along his legs, feeling him squirm as his fingers twisted in her hair. She touched him delicately sensing him hold back until he trembled.

"Lois," he finally whispered and pulled her back to him, kissing her hard and rolling her onto her back. Then, with the sun setting was giving her a soft golden glow, he slid her legs over his shoulders and, staring into her eyes, thrust. Hard. Deep. So far she gasped.

Slowly he retracted only to plunge in again. Quivering, she grabbed his arms and began to move with him, holding tight as he slid in and out of her, faster and faster. She burned inside and her breath came in quick short bursts. Faster and faster and faster they moved, until nothing in the universe mattered, but that one spot where they joined, the single area of intense friction that pounded and pulsed and sent shock waves through her brain.

His eyes closed just as she convulsed. A scream caught in the back of her throat. Still he came to her, pushing, pulling hard and fast. Her fingers digging into his bare shoulders, her head tossed back, her hair damp with sweat. Hotter. Faster. Wilder. Until her entire body bucked.

"Oh god...Lois..." Clark cried as she stiffened, her breath sliding through her teeth in a hiss, her head drawing back as if pulled by a string.

And then he collapsed, pouring himself into her, his arms surrounding her, his head falling against the hollow of her shoulder. " That's what I was waiting to hear," She said, her voice raw.

"What?"

"My name and god's... at the precise moment of rapture."

Silent laughter caught in his throat. "How can you joke right now?" His heart was still pounding out of control, his pulse in the stratosphere.

"Who is joking?

"Your such a witch!" He silently giggled to himself.

"From god to witch in one fell swoop."

He nuzzled her neck and she sighed in contentment, refusing to think of the morning and what recriminations the dawn would carry on its shoulders.

For tonight she would enjoy feeling love.  
Let the morning bring what it would. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jolting from the hard paved ground, Clark woke from the nap he was taking. Looking down at his watch, it had been two hours since they made love. His parents would be coming to look for them. He heard footsteps coming from a far distances.

It didn't help that they both laid there stark naked covered only by the sweat that they were bathed in. Clark looked around him searching for his blue jeans, coming into contact with them. They laid beneath Lois Lane's soft tresses. As he begged her to wake from her sleep, "Lois...wake up! Lois someone is coming! I need my pants, Lois." Just when he was about to pick her up and carry her to the loft, hidden for the person coming closer, he spotted something in the corner of his eyes...He followed it, between her lengthily legs she was drenched in blood. He freaked " Oh, god... did I hurt her... was she actually gasping in pain when I thought she was gasping in pleasure? Was I too rough with her?" He began to ponder these things.

"Lucy did it... I swear, Daddy!" Lois screeched as she jumped in fright, her crown smacking hard against Clark's... Causing her to roll over in pain, gripping her forehead. "Geeze...Christ, Clark, hitting your head makes me feel like I was just hit by a semi truck!"

"I could only assume...Considering the package is full on metal, baby!"

Despite the pain she felt lingering before the headache that was coming, she couldn't help but smile. She was lying there naked next to an uncontrollably sexy man that she loved. "Really now...?"

"Abso-friggin-lutely. Chances are by the end of this school year you'll have learned a lot more about me."

"Really and what is that?"

"Why don't you take a wild guess?" managing a smile as he drew her into the strength of his arms, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Bring out a Lois he never thought he'd see she was glowing...with love.

Pulling back from her he reached behind her head snatching the Levi's. Pulling them on as quickly as possibly. " We'll worry about that another time but now...You need to get dressed before my parents catch us." He teased her with a smile... his mood was bright.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey! Were you two bumping and grinding?" Bart asked the two as he cocked his head to the side and winked over to Lois.

Lois' hand was still right above her heart trying to steady the beat, "No...And what is it to you anyway, you little pervert?"

"Nothing just thought I would break this little uncomfortable silence between my two love birds." Bart smirked over to Clark, he could tell that Clark was a little uncomfortable; it being his first and all.

"Ewe you sick demented little freak...Were you listening?" Lois asked as she finally caught in to him.

"Yeah you wish, but then again you would like that now wouldn't you?"

"In your dreams you creep." Lois throwing every insult she had his way.

Clark stood back leaning against the barn wall, watching the two go at it like they were siblings; Bart being the younger brother of course.

"The only girl in my dreams has blond hair and green eyes...not brunette hair, sorry Lo!"

"How dare you talk about Chloe that way...why ought beat the living shi-" Lois was cut off as she walked furiously over to Bart.

"Come on guys can't you two get along for at least a day?" Clark said as he put him self in between the two.

"You're always sticking up for him, Clark!" Lois said as she pushed Clark out of her way trying to get her hands on Bart.

"Lois...I am only sticking up for him cause I know for a fact that if I let you have a piece of him, he wouldn't be alive any more." Clark laughed.

Lois decided after that comment she would back down, he was right...for once. " Fine. What are you here for anyway...Jerk?"

Looking down at his feet as if he dropped something and was searching for it, "Um I was actually looking for Chloe...You guys haven't seen her, have you?" His gaze went from his face to both Lois and Clark's.

"No...Not since school, why?" Clark asked wondering what his motives were.

"I just wanted to ask her a question." Bart came forth.

"Like what 'will you go out with me' for the hundredth time? I mean how times does a girl have to turn you down before you actually get the picture?" Lois was brutal, but honest.

"Something like that...I actually wanted to ask her about prom...and if she had anyone to go with yet." Bart was fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah like if she says no to your dates she would probably say yes to your invite to go with her to prom?"

"Are you always this much of a brat all the time?" Bart barked at her.

"No only when you are around." Lois said as she stepped closer to him again.

"Oh...Is that right...Clark?" Both Bart and Lois brought their attention to him.

"Why do two always bring me into it?" Clark asked.

"Because your the only one who can settle it. Now answer the question Clark." Lois said to him with her hands so vividly on her hips.

Now Clark was the one fiddling with his hands as he answered his question, "You can be a brat sometimes Lois."

Lois let out a sigh of frustration and stomped her way to the Kent's home.

"I swear...everytime you two are around me I end up hurting her feelings! Why do I always stick up for anyway...It isn't like you couldn't just run from her?"

Clark and Bart stood in the barn with nothing but the lights from the house skimming their figures.

"Hey, the Bart man doesn't run from no girl." Bart said as he started pacing the hardwood floor and over to where the dirt path was. He stared at the dirt where Lois curled her fingers in. He examined that particulate spot, the butt prints were so obvious.

"You two did have sex." Bart asked as he turned to wards a very nervous Clark, he was scuffing the dirt from under his feet.

"What is it to you anyway?" Clark brought his gaze to Bart who was smiling.

"Nothing man... Proud of you actually."

"How can a guy who has never had sex talk so easily about someone else's sex life?" Clark questioned him.

"Simple...I just can!" Bart laughed.

Clark didn't know why but there was something about Bart that always had him laughing at himself.

"So...I have been wondering how long it would take you two to hook up. Lucy and I were actually getting worried that it was probably never going to happen."

What the hell...Lucy and him were friends? Clark laugh aloud at just the thought that a younger version of Lois and Bart would be getting along.

"Since when are you and Lucy friends?" Clark's giant smile was getting bigger and bigger the more Bart lingered on the question.

"Since we broke up last month... she said she just wants to be friends, like as if that makes a big difference! Well that of course is when I saw how hot Chloe got over the summer. So it is Lucy's lost that is all I have to say." Bart made sure the word Hot was brought to Clark's attention, as he lingered on the word for seconds.

"Um does Lois know about you and Lucy?"


	12. Chapter 12

The day had finally reached, the one where Lois thought at times it would never come. She stood in the school hallway close to the bright red lockers on the left side of the corridor. She nervously fidgeted with the delicate lacy martial on the ends of her shirt as she waited there…waited for him.

The minute she spotted him walking out of the chemistry class, she smiled widely for the world to see. She watched as he walked down the halls as he did many times before. She gawked at the way his hips slightly had a swing to them. She began to fantasies being with him, Imagining him walking right up to her and wrapping his strong arms around her small supple frame. She pictured him looking deep into her emerald green eyes with his electric blues. Smiling at her with that amazing smile she got use to so long ago-.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she realized that she was dreaming of him again. He always seemed to have a way with that. One minute she would be thinking of Oliver peppering feather light kisses all over her warm skin and the second he would take a look in her eyes, Oliver would magically morph into Clark. It had been this way since the weekend…Since they once were one together. She tired her hardest to get him off her lonely mind, but nothing she did would eternally get him out of her system.

As she tired to shake off the warm liquid that found its way to her silky underwear. Her face turned to a bright glossy red as she thought of once again the second pair of underwear he had ruined at only the thought of his name.

"Hey Lois." Oliver casually said to her.

And suddenly that nervous feeling from earlier was back. Her palms became clammy from the sweat that was building up in the middle. She looked around trying to steady her gaze; afraid that the minute she looked into his dark glassy eyes he would be able to see right through the deep puncturing lie she was getting ready to stool upon him. And she couldn't have that… No she could not have them knowing when she herself had just previously found out.

It all went to hell when she laid eyes upon the dark dreamy prince himself, the one who caused her to shake, shiver, and moan all in pleasure from just the slightest smirk.

She didn't know what else to do and it all happened so damn fast, that she didn't have time to second-guess herself. It was the reasonable thing to do…and she knew there would be no easy way to break it off with him. All he would have to do is give her one good look in the eye and she would melt like butter on a hot summer afternoon. So she had to shred his heart before hers lied in pieces all over the marble floors.

Clark stood there in the middle of the corridor as the eager students rushed past what seem to be his lifeless body. He was shock and yet discussed by the sight that was happening in front of him. His play house girlfriend, and suppose to be best friend was making out with the one guy she knew he hated…rather dislike for it wasn't really Clark-like to hate someone.

She had her arms embraced around his neck as he showed off his masculine form by lifting her from the ground. Causing a moan of guilt to slip from her throat. As her fingers gripped the back of his neck so tight she thought she might have pulled the little tiny hairs on the back, right out.

Out of the corner of her eyes she stole several looks at Clark. She wasn't excepting to see cocky Clark, but she didn't except to see how heart broken he looked.

His eyes, the once electric blues so filled with life and hope for tomorrow, were now dark and gloomy. It was almost like the clouds rolled in out of no where and it started to down poor crushing the plans he had for the day and Lois was the one having her turn at playing God himself. She was crushing his hope; his soul and she didn't have a clue.

When she noticed that he had disappeared she ripped her lips from Oliver's. She was amazed that he showed so publicly his gnat for speed.

Lois looked up from where she stood to stare at a very curious Oliver.

"Look Ollie, it isn't like I did it purposely. Matter of fact I only did it so Clark would see. And I would have known-"

She was cut off by Oliver's index finger crashing down on her lips.

"Shhhh. No need to make excuses Lois. Everyone cheats at one time or another and I mean come on Look at me…"

Oliver gestured towards himself as Lois' gaze followed his hand as it scanned his rock hard body.

" I am irresistible. No one will blame you."

Lois rolled her eyes at how into himself he really was and she was just so surprised that she never even noticed it before.

"So, when do you plan on ditching that loser farm boy Kent?" Oliver catechized her.

Once again Lois' eyes fell to the back of her head. "You know what? That 'loser farm boy' just so happens to be a really good friend of mine and I think that I-I…" She stared up at him as she came to realize how she in return felt for Clark. "I love him! Okay, there I said it. I am madly in love with that farm boy and I always have been and I just so happen to think that I always will." She informed him in one big accumulation of breath.

She backed him up against the lockers as she started to jab her lengthy index finger into his shoulder.

"So it you got a grudge against him…Well then you got a grudge against me!"

Ollie chuckled at her insane out burst as he sidestepped her.

"Whatever, Lo! It would have never matter anyway, because I was only planning on using you and then tossing you out the window." Oliver claimed…rather loud.

"Your nothing, but a cocky jackass, who thinks he can get anyone and anything he pleases, but I got news for you Ollie…You can't have me. I am taken!" Lois blew her hair from out of her face. "It kills inside. Don't it? Kills to have something out there that doesn't want you, huh Oliver?" Lois cocked one eyebrow high up on her wrinkled forehead.

Oliver didn't say a thing as he trampled away with a little bit of dignity stool upon him as of yet.

Lois half smiled as she herself promenaded off school grounds.

'Now to find Clark and make things right.' Lois thought to herself as she spotted him leaning against his truck, seemingly awaiting her.


End file.
